


asking is the best way to get what you want

by Fitamina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I don't know how to do tags, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitamina/pseuds/Fitamina
Summary: At the young age of fifteen Remus is struggling with his sex life. Who better than his best friend to help him with that?
(sorry, I went a little panic! at the disco with that title :P )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So explanation to this story: In my mind Remus and Sirius never had this huge moment where they realized they were in love with each other. It kind of just happen. So here, this is my take on their story.  
> Sorry if you find any mistakes, English in not my first language :p  
> Hope you like it!

I.

Remus grunts as he enters the dormitory. He feels like kicking everything in his way. He’s so pissed off with himself! He his fifteen for crying out loud! He should be able to get a girl off! He walks up to his bed and sits down on it, hands on his hair.

 

**Bad date?** James looked up from his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages to ask.

 

Remus feels a bitter laugh leave is throat.

 

**You can say that yeah.** That got the other boys in the room to stop their game of chess and look at him as well.

 

**Do you want to talk about it?**

 

Remus pondered this for a second. Did he? It was obviously an embarrassing matter. And the other three boys currently looking at him where certainty going to laugh at him.

 

But it wasn’t like he could ask anyone else. Besides, he trusted that once they had laughed their heads off, they would actually give him advice. Despite that he still said: **Promise you won’t making fun of me…**

 

**Of course**. James said with all the seriousness a teenager could muster. He closed is book and sat crossed legged in his bed.

 

**So… I’m having this problem…** Remus wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to explain. I pulled the sleeves of his sweater in a nervous habit.

 

**Yes?** Sirius pressed.

 

**Alright. No good way to say it so here it comes… or doesn’t. I never made someone come.** He hid his face in his hands. He really didn’t have the courage to see their reactions. After some very torturous moment of silence he heard James small voice.

 

**Like… never?**

 

**Yap.** He said popping the ‘p’. **Like never**. After a pause. **I mean! It’s ridiculous! I thought I knew what I was doing but clearly not! This girl wasn’t even wet after twenty minutes of foreplay! TWENTY MINUTES!**

 

**Boy… that is a problem.** Peter said with a pity look in his face. Remus hated pity.

 

**You think?!** He shoot back.

 

**Okay. Calm down. Let’s talk about this. What do you normally do?** James reasoned. Remus bit back a remark. When James was the voice of reason on their group of friends something was clearly wrong.

 

**I don’t know… I guess I start with a few kisses and then move my hands a bit. Fuck! Normal things, I guess…** Remus was on his feet, walking in circles in the middle of the room. This truly was too much of a mortifying conversation to be having in the middle of the afternoon. **What do you guys normally do?**

 

**It’s different with every person.** Sirius said thinking about it.

 

**Yet you still manage to please all of them. How in the world do you do that? Like five pecks, a lick of lips and a French kiss?**

 

**You’re looking at it wrong. It’s not something mechanical. Like some recipe you can read out of a book and then copy whenever you feel like it.**

 

Out of the four of them, Sirius was definitely the one with more experience. James had been with his fair share of girls, but his pining over Lily ended things for him pretty quickly. And Peter had shagged two or three Hupplepufs between last year and the begging of this year.

 

But Sirius. They’ve been hearing about Sirius conquest ever since they were in second year. Not from the boy himself. Strangely when it came to his sexual life, contrary to every other aspect in his life, Sirius was pretty quiet about it.

 

But the whole school talked about it. Very frequently you would find some person he had shagged the night before bragging about how amazing it had been.

 

**I don’t look at it as a….**

 

**Just listen**. Sirius interrupted. **For once in your life, let me lecture you in something**. The smirk in Sirius face was annoying the hell out of him. But it had been Remus who had asked for the advice so he keep his mouth shut.

 

**As I was saying. Not everyone is the same. Different people like different things. So what you have to do his ask.**

 

Remus found with some amusement that James and Peter were listening even more attentively to what the black haired boy was saying than Remus himself.

 

**No, come on Sirius. You don’t just break a kiss to ask if it was okay!** Peter said. **Girls don’t like that. They like the confidence.**

 

**Not really… And we’re not just talking girls here. Some people like the confidence. Others like to teach. Others don’t even like sex. It’s just a matter of talking and getting to know what the other person likes.**

**I’m with Peter on this one. I can’t imagine just suddenly going ‘It’s this what you like?’ turning someone on.** Sirius sighted, grabbed Remus by his shoulders and sat him down in his bed.

 

He then proceeded to sit himself on Remus lap with his legs on either side of the brown haired boy. Remus watched everything from that moment on in a kind off slow motion trance.

 

Sirius turned his head left at the same time his hand pushed his black curls back, revelling his pierced ears and his entire neck. He had a small smile on his lips when his eyes looked up to Remus’s trough long lashes. He then looked down again and bit his lip, in a shyness Remus knew to be fake but still made his heart jump.

 

Sirius then started slowly approaching him. His eyes fell closed and he licked his lips. But when they were almost touching Sirius turned his head and stopped next to Remus’s ear. In a small whisper he said: **Sorry. I never did this before. If I do something wrong please tell me, okay?**

 

Remus actually growled and his hands grabbed Sirius waist.

 

And with that it was over. Sirius got his head up, his ass still in his best friend lap and said in a perfectly normal voice like he hadn’t been rocking the walls of Remus heart: **See! Totally sexy! I guarantee that things will go much better if you stop pretending you know what you’re doing and just ask for help.**

 

He then got up and got out of the room. Leaving behind three very embarrassed best friends and a speech about personal boundaries trapped in Remus throat.

 

II.

**Remus! Do tell! How is the shagging going?** Sirius threw an arm around his friend shoulders.

 

The answer was on the tip of his tongue: **Fuck off Sirius.** But then that would lead to a lot of questions he definitely didn’t want to answer. So instead he said:

 

**Very good. Thank you for your help.** In the flattest tone known to human kind. Thankfully the teacher arrived at that moment, starting the class and ending their conversation.

 

The thing was, the shagging definitely got better. But he still hadn’t made any one come because I hadn’t got that far with anyone again. And his best friend was the one to blame for that. Because every fucking time he said the words **‘I’m new to this, please tell me if I’m doing anything wrong’** or some sort of variation, Sirius would pop to his mind.

 

And obviously he could tell the bloke was god looking. He had eyes. He had been crushing on Sirius ever since second year, for Merlin’s sake! He had lived with him for almost five years now. And he had seen more than Sirius first shags for sure, because the damn boy never seemed to have clothes on.

 

So it wasn’t like Sirius face popping into his mind would kill his boner. Quite the contrary, it remind him that he would much prefer be with Sirius than whomever he was with. And he just didn’t want to complicate things between them.

 

**And so, Mr. Lupin, every full moon the werewolf…**

**Will transform to a vicious creature capable of murdering everyone who crosses his way.**

 

The teacher glared at him clearly knowing that he hadn’t be paying any attention to the class and had just gotten lucky. Remus however just smiled politely back and ignored Sirius chuckles besides him.

 

III.

Remus was pleasantly tipsy. The music was way too loud. And the combination of both the sound and the alcohol made it difficult to hear whatever the pretty Ravenclaw girl had said, even if she was practically hanging from his neck.

**Sorry, didn’t quite catch that…**

 

**I said. Do you want to go to somewhere more private?** She repeated with a significant glance the boy was sure promised a good night. She was dressed in a very tight yellow dress that showed her curves and with heels that gave her almost Remus height. He had never understood the appeal of such painful footwear, but then again he was not the one wearing it so he had nothing to do with it.

 

**Of course.** He said, getting her hand from behind his neck and guiding her trough the Gryffindor common room, up the stairs to his own room.

 

Chatting girls was never a problem for Remus. The entire school never seemed to notice him at first, but he couldn’t really blame them. It was hard to pay attention to anything else when James and Sirius were together. However when someone was able to take their eyes from the stupid thing his best mates where doing at the moment, always found themselves infatuated with quieter boy of the four.

 

He was very tall, with curly brown hair, styled in an undercut since the third year that fitted him really well. He looked skinny but practically everyone had noticed his muscles whenever he stretched in class or some other public place. It was also widely known that he was very smart and his sarcastic remarks always left everyone deeply impressed.

 

He locked the door of his room and turned back to find the girl sitting in Peters bed. She was taking out her shoes and let out a satisfied sight. Inventions from the devil, he thought again about the blue high heels. Sensing Remus hesitance (and distance), the girl looked up to find Remus with an awkward hand scratching the back of his neck still next to the door.

**Is everything okay?** Remus noticed she had very kind eyes.

 

**Yeah... It’s just. I kind of never did this before so… be patient with me okay?** Once again Sirius popped into his mind, but he was determined to ignore it with every cell of his body.

 

**Oh… we don’t have to… I mean. I can get you off you don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable.** Yap. Definitely a kind girl. Remus had had similar answers with other people he had been with the past few weeks. People in the Magic World tended to be more cultured in terms of sexual education. It had come as a very pleasant surprise to Remus.

**No, no, no. I want to make you come.**

 

That must have sound sexier to the girl than to Remus own hears, because she moaned and asked **Are you sure?** With the most hopeful eyes the boy had ever seen in his life.

 

He nodded. He was definitely sure. Girls had get him off before but he wanted more. He wanted to know how it felt like to have someone completely melt under your touches. He wanted to know how it felt to drive someone mad from so much pleasure. 

 

The girl patted the space next to her asking silently for Remus to sit on the bed as well. He decided to ignore that that wasn’t his bed and moved towards her. Now didn’t seem the right time to correct her. He could come across a bit snobby sometimes because he frequently corrected people although it was always genuine concern.

 

They started to kiss. Very slow, thoughtful kisses. She moved her hands to the back of his neck again and he decided to grab her waist.

 

**Sorry loves. Don’t mind me. Just going to my bed.** A very unapologetic Sirius walked into the room making the two lovers jump apart at the sudden interruption. He started taking off his leather jacket, then throwing it to his desk.

 

**Sirius, what the fuck? Get out!** Remus as very much pissed off. He had finally gotten past the ‘I’m knew to this part’ there was no way in hell he was going to stop now.

**Sorry babe, no can do. The party downstairs got really boring and I’m really tired.** He was now putting the t-shirt he usually slept in on. Looking everything but tired or bored. In fact Remus could see he was wide awake and very much enjoying himself.

**Sirius. I’m with someone.** His ‘Teacher Voice’ had come out. The other Marauders had nicknamed that tone saying that was his ‘here’s what you’re doing wrong and here’s what you should be doing’ voice.

**Remus, I better go. Maybe next time…** A very red girl said. She then gave him a quick peck on the lips. Grabbed her shoes hand got out of the room as quickly as she could.

 

Remus glared at his soon to be former best friend.

 

**Should have locked the door if you didn’t want someone walking in.**

Remus was now thinking in every possible outcome for murdering the boy in front of him. Surely he could make it look as if Sirius had been searching for him when he was a wolf and the poor Remus trapped in his monster form could do nothing but watch the wolf rip Sirius to pieces. **Sirius Orion Black. I am going to fucking murder you.**

**What? What did I do?** He said barely concealing the smile in his lips. How could he stand there and mock is frustration?!

**We both now that door was locked! What the hell Padfoot?! I was going to lose my virginity!** Remus as basically shouting now and pulling his own hair in an attempt to calm himself down.

**Guess the amount of blood south didn’t let you do the spell perfectly.** The blacked hair boy shrugged. **Besides, don’t get why you want to lose your virginity so much… after all virginity is just a construction made by society to make girls feel bad for…**

 

Sirius stopped his dumb speech as a very pissed of Moony grabbed his waist and turned him around. Sirius had to look up if he wanted to see his friend face. His friend very, very angry face. Sirius was concentrating to stop his brain from yelling SO DAMN HOT.

 

**For the love of god Sirius! I don’t want to have sex just so people think I’m cool! You know me better than that! I don’t give two fucks about what people think about me!** Remus grabbed the other boy waist harder. For sure it was going to leave marks but none of them cared.

**Then what? What is it with you and this obsession of getting laid?** Sirius really didn’t understand why the other boy was so keen in loosing is virginity all of the sudden. As far as Sirius was concerned he could stay forever an inexperienced blushing virgin.

**I just want to know how it feels like! I just…** Remus seemed completely lost in his hormonal needs.

 

Well maybe not forever. Just until Remus felled for Sirius and they went on a couple of beautifully romantic dates. Then he could stop being an inexperienced blushing virgin.

**I can fuck you.** The blacked haired boy could understand perfectly the look of confusion in Remus eyes. He certainly didn’t plan for that to leave is mouth. Then again, he was never one to think before he said or did anything.

**Wow, what?!** Remus really wasn’t expecting that. And judging from the panic that crossed Sirius eyes in a flash, neither was him.

**I said I can fuck you.** Well, it was out there now. He might as well role with it. He started to rub his hands up and down Remus harms. The other boy hands still firmly in his waist, sadly above is t-shirt.

**And why would you want to fuck me?** Now it was Sirius turn to get shocked. He didn’t expect the taller boy to be so rational after all the drinks he had. We smacked himself mentally. _And you were about to fuck a boy who you just thought was drunk enough to not question your offering._ Well… he could blame that in Remus proximity and move past it since he was clearly sober and able to make his own decisions. Werewolf system.

**You’re hot. I don’t care about gender. Neither do you. Your first time should be with someone you trust. You trust me. Just using logic here.** Remus stared at him. His eyes told Sirius that he hadn’t bought a single word he just said. Logically all the arguments were true. They had come out to each other on second year. After Remus had caught Sirius with is tongue down another boy’s throat. They then decided to tell Peter and James together and both boys just shrugged and went back to their school work.

**No.** Sirius was brought back to the present by Remus firm statement. He couldn’t stop the sadness that settled in his heart. He really thought that there was something between the two of them. Even if neither of them had said anything.

**No?** He asked back in a small voice, avoiding Remus eyes and looking to his sweater instead.

**No.** Remus stated again. **I want the real reason. Not logic. The real reason. The real reason you deliberately interrupted me and, and…** Sirius couldn’t stop himself from snorting. He was right, Remus had been pretty smashed just a couple of minutes ago if he didn’t even remember the girl’s name. He was normally more thoughtful than that.

 

**You don’t even know her name.** Sirius said still in a lowered voice and felt Remus shake with frustration underneath his hands.

**Not the point! I want the real reason why you interrupted us. And I want the real reason as to why are you offering to fuck me now.** Sirius finally looked into the other boy eyes. Oh, so that was what he wanted? To hear Sirius confess his feelings, to make sure he wasn’t just another one night stand.

**I love you I guess…** Sirius sounded nonchalant about it, like he was saying the weather was nice. But he had never learned to hide his feelings properly. Remus just had to look into his eyes to know everything he was thinking.

**Oh… that does make a lot of sense…** Remus said casually as well. He was quite perceptive. And he had noticed Sirius feelings towards him change slightly over the years until it reached love at the begging of that year. He knew that Sirius loved him.

 

But he also knew that Sirius was a free spirit. He didn’t like being tied down to anything or anyone. And Remus wasn’t going to make him do it.  Because he was sure that the moment he told Sirius about his feelings for him, the shorter boy wouldn’t have the courage to break his heart and say ‘I love you too, but I kind don’t want a relationship’. And force Sirius into dating him was something Remus simply wouldn’t do.

**It does?** Remus almost laughed at how egger Sirius looked. It was moments like this that he could easily see Padfoot inside him.

**Yeah, it does.** He breathed out, letting go of Sirius waist only to bring his right arm around him and pulling them closer. His left hand went to push a strand of Sirius hair behind his ear.

**What exactly do you mean?** If Remus could demand a confession out of him, he wanted to hear Remus say it as well. God. They really weren’t subtle about their feeling were they? If the Sorting Hat knew how much of a coward they both had been about their feelings he would be in Slytherin by the end of the year with Remus in Ravenclaw.

**I love you to.** Sirius knew that, but he still felt his heart warm at the oh so cliché words. You see, their ‘I love you’s’ weren’t exactly confessions worthy of one of the romances Remus owned. But they were always able to read each other like a book, so nothing else was necessary. Sirius was looking up to the love of his life. He knew that. And knew that Remus knew and thought the same thing about him as well.

**So… Do I kiss you now?** Sirius broke the silence. Looking down from Remus eyes into his lips. And bringing one of his hands to the back of his neck so he could pull the taller boy down towards him.

**Do you really need to ask?** They were so close now. Sirius in tip toes, holding to Remus to stay balanced. And Remus with a firm arm around his waist and his other hand going through Sirius hair.

 

**Of course Remus! You don’t assume if the other person wants something! You ask!** Oh no. Remus had a feeling this was going to turn into a sex ed lecture really soon. It wasn’t like he cared much. If he was going to have Sirius give him a practical demonstration who was him to complain?

**Yes, please. I would like it very much if you kissed me.** He said in a soft voice. They were so close that he could’ve just closed the gap and pressed his lips into Sirius’s. But somehow we knew that the simple phrase was going to spur the other boy and he couldn’t stop himself from teasing him.

 

Of course Remus was wright. After hearing those words Sirius made a growl like sound in the back of his throat and pressed is lips into Remus’s with an urgency that suggested years and years of pining. The taller boy supposed that that was in fact the case. Love was just this year, but lust had been in the other boy eyes ever since young Sirius Black had discovered masturbation.

 

At first Remus always felt his checks turn hot and pink whenever the lustful eyes fallen down on him. Sometime along the way he had gotten used to it. But tonight, oh tonight he was going to have so much fun with it.

 

The kiss had started bruising but it had slowly turned to something more affectionate. Allowing them to taste each other lips for the first time. Sirius had now one hand on his chin and was gently changing the angle of Remus face so he could have better access to his mouth.

 

Sirius licked into his lower lip and Remus lips opened in a soft moan. They were properly kissing now. Tongues explored each mouth, at the slow, comfortable pace that had set between them. Sirius than slowly pulled way and star kissing Remus entire face. The corner of his lips, his cheek, his temple. **Love, we don’t have to…**

 

**Don’t you even dare to finish that sentence.** Remus warned. They were parted now. Remus arm more lose in Sirius waist allowing the shorter boy to give a small step back. They were looking at each other eyes again a habit they had to make sure the other was okay.

 

**Are you sure love? I wouldn’t mind waiting and taking you in a date first, or two.** Sirius pressed. He wanted to do this right. It was Remus he was talking about. He would rather wash Snape’s hair every day for the rest of his life than to screw things with the boy in front of him.

 

**You taking me on dates alright.** The other boy chuckled lightly. Hearing Sirius say that he would take him out had made him immensely happy. **But for the time being… I never been so sure of anything in my life. I want you.** Remus tried to convey the certainty he was feeling in his words. Sirius looked at him once more.

 

He must have found what he was looking for because the next moment he was pulling closer to Remus again. This kiss was more passionate. More demanding.  And far too quick for Remus liking.

 

**Okay, let’s talk about this.** Remus almost growled. Why was Sirius talking again?? **Come on babe. I want this as much as you do. Hell, probably even more. But I want to do it right. Talk to me. What do you want?** Sirius sat down in the edge of his bed and waited for Moony’s answer. Remus sighted.

 

**I want you. I want to make you come. I want to make you stay quiet for once in your life because your brain can’t think of any words besides ‘more’, ‘yes’ and ‘Remus’. I want to make you feel so good. So hot.** Remus saw the iris in Sirius grey eyes practically disappear under black of his pupils. Despite that he still mocked him.

 

**That’s a pretty long list of things to accomplish in a first time.** He smiled, his signature lopsided grin. And felt back in the bed until his elbows were resting in the mattress holding him in place. **Get a condom and the lube? First drawer.**

**Yeah? Well then we’ll just have to do it again and again until I get all I want.** Remus said getting all they needed from the top drawer in Sirius desk and letting the two packages fall into the bed next to the pillow.

 

He pulled Sirius until he was laying properly in the small bed and then proceeded to sit himself straddling Sirius. He put his hands under his shirt and started to drag it up, kissing every inch of skin he uncovered along the way. Sirius had a very sharp V line, which didn’t come as a surprise considering his features were also pretty sharp. He also had small trail of hairs going from his belly button into his boxers, which Remus would gladly follow once he had gotten the shirt out of Sirius body.

 

He felt the other boy getting up slightly and took that chance to throw the shirt to the ground. He finally kissed him again. Kissing was definitely one of Remus favourite things. He just loved how two people could meld together like that. He could do it for hours, but a small idea had formed in his mind.

 

He pulled away and started kissing Sirius face just like he had done with him. He then reached his ear and started nibbling gently on his earlobe. Letting go he said in a whisper. **Sirius, am I doing this right?**

He felt with some satisfaction goose bumps spread to every inch of Sirius skin and he started giggling into his neck. **Oh. Bugger of.** Sirius shoot back in a playful tone. **And yes. For your information, you’re doing very well.** **Now, get this off!** He demanded pulling at Remus clothes.

 

Remus left one last kiss on Sirius neck and got up to pull his shirt from his body. Sirius was mesmerized. God, was this boy beautiful. His eyes followed a path from Remus collar bones down through his torso until his jeans. He couldn’t stop himself from getting up and stating to kiss every scar in the other boy chest.

 

Sirius then stooped and got Remus to stand up so both of them could get completely naked. Not much words where needed. They were just so in tune with each other. Sirius could spend hours (and eventually would spend hours) adoring every inch of Remus skin. But right now he knew the other boy needed things to be quicker than that.

 

Sirius felt back into the bed once again and Remus followed him. He seated between the other boy parted legs, his arms supporting part of his weight. They kissed again. More urgent. More messy. Remus then started to do the inverse and started to kiss down Sirius body. He stooped to give attention to his nipples, licking each of them and gaining a broken moan from Sirius.

 

He then reached the V line and liked, kissed and nibbled all the way into the other boy inner thighs, delighted with the soft sounds coming from under him. His arms reached for the lube next to Sirius head. He grabbed it and brought it down to him, getting in his knees, ass resting on his feet.

 

Sirius felt the other boy hesitance. **Just take it slow. Open the lube, get some on your fingers. Please warm it up a little because that thing always feels so fucking cold.** Remus was doing as he was told and chuckled at the last words. **And then get them inside of me. You’ll probably will have to relax me. I’m just as nervous as you are to this to go well.**

Remus just nodded. He moved closer to Sirius and brought his hand down to stay next to his hole. Like the other boy had told him, as soon as he pressed one finger he felt the resistance of the muscles there. He decided to move and lay down next to Sirius.

 

He left his lubed hand between the other boy legs and supported himself with his other arm so he was laying on his side facing Sirius. He started to kiss the other boy. Slow. Languid. Caring. Trying to make him relax.

 

He tentatively pressed his finger again and found that he was able to get it in. Both boys moaned. And Remus started to kiss Sirius neck in an excuse to hide his face. **You okay there?** He heard the other boy ask. Remus nodded. **Yeah, it’s… God, it feels really god.** He looked up to see Sirius face. The other boy smiled at him encouraging him to go on.

 

Remus started to move his finger in and out. It was slow and cautious at first but he started to pick up the pace shortly after. **Remus, please.** Sirius was nowhere close to a moaning mess like Remus wanted, but he supposed it was normal since he had probably done a lot more than that.

 

He added another finger, stretching Sirius more allowing him to go deeper. **Fuck, Remus, your fingers are so long.** The taller boy was in heaven. The heat around his fingers was driving him insane. And hearing Sirius say his name like that was just too perfect.

 

He started kissing Sirius skin again, crooking his fingers so he could find the other boy prostate. **Love, please get one more finger in me and then do that.** Remus did what he was told. After all, between the two of them Sirius was definitely the one that knew what he was doing.

 

He moaned softly when he felt Sirius allow his three fingers inside of him. Sirius let out a satisfied sight and turned his head to kiss the boy next to him. Remus started to move his fingers again, looking for what he was sure would make Sirius properly moan this time.

 

He decided to get on top of the boy again so he could have a better angle. Moving his fingers a little he felt Sirius jump slightly. **There?** He asked simply. Sirius nodded and Remus started do massage that stop relentlessly. Sirius was now a moaning properly and the other boy was immensely satisfied by that.

 

**Remus, please. Please.** Remus apparently had a thing for begging. Let it to Sirius to get all the kinks out of him. He took a moment to look at the boy under him. Sirius was absolutely gorgeous like this. His back arched and his hands in fists grabbing the sheets.

 

**Sorry love, but if I move my hand I’m going to fall on top of you.** **And I’m not really sure I can hold off until I’m inside you.** It embarrassed him a little to admit that. But Sirius was right, there is only so much you can expect from your first time.

 

Sirius shift them so he was now on top laying between the other boy legs. Remus hand had left him because of the movement and he couldn’t really stop the whine that left his mouth. But soon he had a hand stroking both cocks together.

 

Remus breath was getting shallow and his entire face and neck where flushed red. God, Sirius loved to see him like this. So out of control. He felt the other boy hand join his and they started to stroke together in a quick rhythm. Sirius was kissing his entire body again.

 

They were both moaning. And Remus name was falling from Sirius mouth like a mantra. They finished quickly. Remus first and Sirius soon after. It had been quick and dirty and they wouldn’t had it any other way.

 

Sirius fell in top of Remus. His head resting on the other boy chest. **Hum… that was good.** His voice was dripping with sex, and Remus felt his dick give one last tug at that. He grabbed his wand and did a quick cleaning charm.

 

**Yes… but we’ll definitely need to do it again.** Remus said rubbing soothing circles in his back. Feeling himself starting to fall asleep. **I want to make a proper mess out of you.**

 

**Don’t worry babe. Whenever you feel like it, just ask.**


End file.
